fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Grand Magic Games
|image= |kanji=大魔闘演武 |rōmaji=''Dai Matō Enbu'' |host=Pumpkin Man |location=Fiore |purpose=To determine the strongest guild in Fiore |manga debut=Chapter 266 |anime debut= }} The Grand Magic Games (大魔闘演武, Dai Matō Enbu) is an annual competition held to determine the strongest guild in Fiore.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 260, Page 13-14 Description An event held in Fiore, where participating guilds compete for the title of being the strongest Magic guild in all of Fiore. Additionally, the winning guild gets a 30,000,000 prize. However, with the core Fairy Tail members' absence, Fairy Tail has always come in last place.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 260, Page 13-16 Rules * Only five members of each Guild can compete in the games.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 265, Page 6 **In X791, a new rule was created, that stated that each Guild could have two teams enter into the tournament, and as a result, up to ten members of each guild can compete in the games.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Page 7 * Guild Masters cannot participate Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 265, Page 8 * Anyone without the Guild's insignia cannot participate Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 265, Page 8 * Each event will remain a secret up until right before they begin, at which point the rules will be explained Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 265, Page 8 *All participants must return to the lodgings by 12:00 Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 265, Page 8 * Victory is based on who can dominate across several different kinds of competition Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 265, Page 7 Arena This competition is held in a large arena called the Domus Flau, which is located in the west mountains in the capital of Fiore, Crocus.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 265, Pages 2-3 It has chains from four different corners that attach it to the ground. Above each chain, there is a statue of a person with a staff that extends inside the arena.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 260, Page 14 Past Tournaments X78? Known competition(s): *RaceFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 265, Page 7 Participants: * Lamia Scale - 2nd placeFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 263, Page 3 *Fairy Tail - last place X78? Known competition(s): * SharpshootingFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 265, Page 7 Participants: * Lamia Scale - 2nd placeFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 263, Page 3 * Fairy Tail - last place X78? Known competition(s): * Dance BattleFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 272, Page 1 Participants: * Lamia Scale - 2nd placeFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 263, Page 3 * Blue Pegasus - 2nd place :It's known that Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki participated in the tournament this year and won the Dance Battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 272, Page 1 * Fairy Tail - last place :It's known that Vijeeter Ecor participated in the tournament this year and lost the Dance Battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 272, Page 1 X790 Participants: * Sabertooth - 1st placeFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 258, Page 8 * Lamia Scale - 2nd placeFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 256, Page 7 * Fairy Tail - last place *Mermaid Heel - Unknown X791 Tournament In the Grand Magic Games tournament of the year X791, 113 teams participated. It is currently being held. Trivia *Originally, Grand Magic Games was a battle-only tournament. However, because of the commonness of the idea, it was scrapped.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 31, Afterwords References Category:Important Terms